Memories
by VainBanana2
Summary: While searching for something, Wen came across some childhood photos.


_A/N: Italics = flashbacks_

 _Little three year old Wen was sitting on the ground in the living room, playing with one of his plush toys, Dimple, a baby blue puppy with red buttons as eyes and a black smudge on its snout resembling a dimple, while an old lady he vaguely recognized watched television. He looked up at her for a minute. "Where's mommy? I want mommy." The elderly woman smiled kindly. "Your mommy will come back soon, I promise. She and your daddy are getting your new sibling~ Are you happy about having a little brother or sister?" Wen returned playing with his plush. "No." The woman sweatdropped. "Why not? You'll have someone to play with." "Because mommy won't love me anymore.""That's not true, honey. Your mommy will always love you. And so will your daddy." The doorbell rang and the woman went to open the door, leaving Wen to play with Dimple while he pouted. The woman returned followed by another, much younger woman holding a boy of Wen's age in her arms. "Hey Wen~ Look who I brought over for you to play with~" "Kiba!" Temporarily forgetting about Dimple, Wen ran up to the other boy and grinned when he was placed next to him. Kiba grinned back. "Wen Wen! Mom told me I could stay up late tonight so I could play with you! I feel like daddy and the other grown ups!" Kiba puffed out his chest in pride, which made Wen laugh. "Me too!" Kiba's mother and Wen's baby sitter, who was a neighbour they knew very well, laughed at the kids. "They're still so young and already best friends~" Kiba's mother said fondly, tidying up the room and did the finishing touches to the welcome home party they were throwing to welcome Wen's mother and the new arrival home. And now they just had to wait. Several hours passed. It was only at 11 pm when the front door opened. Wen and Kiba, who both miraculously managed to stay awake, barely though, sat up. The two women smiled and got up. Wen's father walked in, smiling and supporting his wife. She was smiling radiantly at the well-wrapped bundle in her arms. "Welcome home!" Wen's mother was immediately seated on the couch, with everyone fussing over her and the newborn. Wen pouted, jealous over how much attention this baby was getting already. Even Kiba stood up and went to his mom, wanting to see the baby. But Wen stubbornly stayed in his place, he wasn't curious about his new sibling at all. Not one bit. None. ... After not even five minutes and a lot of watching the others fawn over the baby, Wen gave in to his curiosity. He held Dimple tightly in his small arms and slowly walked over to his mommy. Seeing her oldest son standing next to her made her smile. She lifted him up and let him look at his new baby brother in the crib. "This is your little brother Li~" Wen looked at the tiny sleeping baby. "...Why is he sleeping? Is he sleepy because it's late? ...Why is he so tiny?" Wen asked, frowning slightly. "Yes, he's very sleepy. So don't make a lot of noise, okay sweetie? So that he can sleep and grow big like you." His mom said gently and kissed Wen's head. Wen only looked a bit longer at Li before hesitatingly placing Dimple next to him. Needless to say, his mom was surprised, pleasantly so. "That's sweet of you, honey. I'm sure Li will love hugging it. But it's time for bed now." She put Wen down. "Go brush your teeth and off to bed with you." Wen did as his mother told him and fell asleep immediately._

Wen smiled fondly at the memory. While searching for one of his older shirts in his closet, he had come across a small box containing some photos. Photos of his parents and him. And photos of Li as a newborn baby. The photo that had triggered the memory was a photo of Wen giving Li that puppy plush, which he knew Li still had. He found it quite cute and endearing that the younger still had it. He looked through a few more photos and found one that brought another memory to mind.

 _5 months after Li's birth was Wen's fourth birthday, so they threw a party. Of course with cake and presents and Kiba was allowed to stay the night over. After the cake had been eaten and the presents opened, Wen and Kiba went to Wen's, and now Li's as well, room. They played with the new toys Wen had gotten, completely in their own little world and not even noticing when Wen's mom came in to put Li in his playpen. After telling them to keep an eye on Li, she went back to the guests. It didn't take long for Wen to sit up again, wanting something sweet. "Hey Kiba, think we can get a cookie?" "Uhh I don't know... Our moms probably won't let us. They say no sweets before dinner." "I bet I can get two cookies without mom knowing~" With that, Wen snuck to the kitchen. Seeing no one there, he quickly grabbed two cookies from the plate his mom had prepared. Grinning victoriously, he quickly ran back upstairs to his room where Kiba was waiting with a mischievous grin. He handed Kiba one of the cookies. "That was easy." Wen bragged. "Yeah, because your mom's busy with the guests... Hey, can we play with Li? He's here." Kiba asked as he ate the cookie, looking in the direction of the playpen. "Sure." Wen muttered, eating half of his cookie. Li was in his playpen, playing with Dimple. He had grown very attached to it and never let it go. He looked up and stopped when he saw Wen and Kiba. The two boys sat down next to the bars. "Hi Li!" Kiba greeted the baby, half expecting to get an answer back. "Mom says Li's still too young to talk... But I think he understand us! Look at this!" Wen said and showed Li the rest of his cookie. "...You don't know what cookies taste like, do you?" He asked the baby, who looked curiously at Wen. And the cookie. "Here~" Wen broke off a very tiny piece like he has seen his mom do so with soft bread, and fed it to his baby brother. Li suckled on it and swallowed. After deciding he liked it, his tiny little hands reached out for the rest of the cookie in Wen's hand, making enthusiastic sounds and baby-words. Wen grinned. "Tasty, isn't it~?" Receiving a few nods and more babbling as answer, he continued feeding him tiny pieces until the remaining half cookie was completely eaten._

The smile widened slightly. Oh did he get in trouble when their mom found out he had been feeding Li cookies. Or the time he gave him a tiny piece of soft chocolate...and on Li's first birthday. Ahh that was something he would never forget.

 _On the day of Li's first birthday, their mom had been rushing to get everything ready and set up for the birthday party. So she had put Li in his playpen, that had been moved to the living room, told Wen to keep an eye on Li and tell her when he was crying. Wen nodded and went inside the playpen as well. He sat down in front of Li and gave him all his toys, played and build little castles for him with Lego. It earned him excited squeals and giggles, which of course made him feel proud. "You like these~? Want me to make more~?" Not needing an answer, Wen already started on another one. It didn't take long for their mom to come in, baby food and baby spoon in hand. "Wen sweetie, will you please feed Li while I quickly go put the finishing touches on the dec-" Not letting her finish her sentence, Wen already reached out for the food and spoon. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"Smiling amusedly at him, she gave him the items, which he grabbed hastily before sitting down in front of Li again. "I thought you didn't want to have a little sibling~?" She couldn't help but tease her oldest. "...I do now!" Wen puffed out his cheek in a pout, making their mom chuckle. "I noticed. I'll be done soon. Be careful when you feed him." He gave her a nod before she left, and looked with distaste at the food. Mashed vegetables. "Eeww... This is gross! I can't give you this and make you sick!" Still, he pressed the tiny spoon in Li's waiting mouth, who immediately scrunched up his face in distaste. "Gross, isn't it?" Wen knew it. This food was not healthy! Wen stood up. "Just wait a one minute, Li. I'll go get you real food!" He quickly went out of the playpen with Li giving him a curious look as he went. Wen ran into the kitchen, put the mashed veggies aka baby poison on the table and sneakily cut a small piece of Li's birthday cake. He quickly ran back to the playpen, Li waiting for him with a pout. "Here you go, Li~ Tasty real food!" He started feeding Li the cake, who of course had the time of his life. It didn't last long, though. "WEN! THAT'S NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU TO FEED HIM!" Wen froze. "...We've been found out, Li... We're in big trouble now..." Li blinked. "Eh?"_

"Come on, Wen. You said you would teach me more Kung Fu so get uuuuuup~" Li's voice coming from the doorway was Wen's cue to get up. "Coming~ Get ready to get your ass whooped~" Wen replied with a grin. He put the photos back into the box and put it on his bed. He wanted to look at the photos with Li so they could relive their early childhood, together.


End file.
